


[Podfic] Try Jumping

by Jinxy



Series: #ITPE Podfics 2014 for SallySparrow017 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: #ITPE 2014, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:13:00] | Podfic of brokentoy's fic <i><strong>Try Jumping</strong></i>.</p>
<p>His legs tighten their hold and Steve grunts, pushes his head back until it thumps against the floor and Bucky looks up, takes advantage of the moment and fists his hand into Steve’s hair, right at the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>‘’Say uncle,’’ he says.</p>
<p>‘’Nope’’, Steve answers.</p>
<p>He pulls his hand a little, ‘’Come on.’’ Steve’s head arches with it.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/29/17: Updated with new download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Try Jumping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Try jumping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920351) by [brokentoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentoy/pseuds/brokentoy). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gsjq87b2idfbly9/%5BCaptain_America%5D_Try_Jumping.mp3) [12.4 MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zabsj1te2yucb59/%5BCaptain_America%5D_Try_Jumping.m4b) [6.7 MB]

_Length: 00:13:00_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to brokentoy for having a Transformative Works Policy for podfic so I could record this gift for Sally! 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  |  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  |  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
